Dragonheart and Pheonixtears
by Nevathiel
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin komm nach Hogwarts HarryDraco
1. Default Chapter

**_Dragonheart and Phoenixtear_**

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir und ich verdiene(leider) auch kein Geld

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Auto: Bitte seid nett das ist meine erste Harry/Draco 

Aspen Lee lag auf einer Wiese nahe einem riesigen See und ließ sich von der warmen Sommersonne bräunen. Sie war froh, dass endlich Ferien waren und der lästige Prüfungsstress vorbei war.

Das einzig was sie ein Wenig störte war das sie hier mit ihrer ganzen Familie, deren freunden und den Kindern der Freund hier waren. Aber da sie mit ihren 14 Jahren die Älteste war machten die anderen meistens das was sie sagte.

Jetzt las sie erst mal die neue fanfic ihrer großen Schwester. Diese legte nämlich sehr viel Wert auf die Meinung auf Aspen.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Hey Aspen, gehen wir ins Wasser?"

Jetzt wo man sie fragte bemerkte sie dass ihr durch das Liegen in der Sonne tatsächlich sehr heiß geworden war und so eine Kleine Erfrischung ihr sicher nicht schaden würde!

„Gut ich komme schon!"

Sie legte die losen Zettel zur Seite und ging zum Wasser. Sie beschloss ins Wasser zu springen da sie sonst eine halbe Ewigkeit brauchen würde um ins Wasser zu kommen.

Als sie jedoch ins Wasser eintauchte wünschte sie sich sie hätte es nicht getan. Das Wasser fühlte sich auf ihrem erhitzten Körper unglaublich kalt an. Anfangs wollte sie sofort wieder rausgehen entschied sich aber dann doch anders.

Die Kälte verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Aspen fühlte sich im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes wie ein fisch im Wasser. Eigentlich liebte sie Wasser seit sie denken konnte. Aber auch von Feuer war immer schon eine Begeisterung auf sie ausgegangen. Wenn sie so recht überlegte liebte sie alle Elemente da auch Erde und Luft eine Faszination auf sie ausübten. Alles in allem liebte sie also alle Elemente.

Sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie ein Schwall Wasser traf.

„Sag mal Aspen schläfst du? Ich hab dich jetzt schon mindestens dreimal gefragt ob du mit auf die andere Seite schwimmst?"

‚Ich musste wohl sehr in Gedanken gewesen sein?', dachte sich Aspen.

Sie beschloss mit zu schwimmen da es sicher lustig werden würde und außerdem war sie eine sehr gute Schwimmerin.

„Okay ich komm mit!"

Sie erzählten noch den Eltern von ihrer Idee und as es die erlaubten schwammen sie los.

Als sie ca. in der Mitte des Sees waren kam plötzlich ein Motorboot auf sie zu.

Die Anderen konnten noch ausweichen und schrieen Aspen sie solle aufpassen, doch die war viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte das Boot erst als es noch einige Meter von ihr entfernt war.

Sie wollte wegschwimmen doch sie war wie gelähmt. Aspen schloss die Augen und wartete auf einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, doch dieser blieb aus. Stattdessen leuchtete das Wasser um sie herum und die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein.

Aspen öffnete die Augen und sah einen Mann der vor ihr, wenige Zentimeter auf dem Wasser, schwebte.

Sie sah sich um und bemerkt, dass tatsächlich alles um sie herum erstarrt war. Nur der seltsame Mann schwebte vor ihr und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Aspen ängstlich.

„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin!" stellte sie der Fremde vor.

Aspen zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Das konnte dich nicht sein. Dieser Typ behauptete doch tatsächlich, dass er Remus Lupin war. Ein Werwolf und der ehemalige „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" - Lehrer von Hogwarts. Dieser komische Typ musste einfach lügen.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht. Remus Lupin ist eine Romanfigur und du stehst hier vor mir."

„Sag mal Aspen, so heißt du doch oder?", ein kurzes Nicken des Mädchens, „glaubst du an Magie?", fragte der Hochstapler.

„Ja eigentlich schon aber …"

„Na also, und du siehst ja das ich existiere und auch Hogwarts und alles andere was in deinen Büchern steht existiert auch. Und wir alle brauchen jetzt deine Hilfe!"

„Wobei soll **ich **euch helfen, was kann ich schon groß machen. Außerdem habt ihr doch eh den großen Harry Potter!"

„Das erkläre ich dir alles später. Triff mich heute um 11 Uhr Nachts hier auf dieser Wiese. Ich werde dir alle fragen beantworten."

„Ja aber.."

„wenn ich du wäre würde ich jetzt zur Seite gehen, ich hebe jetzt nämlich den Zauber auf und ich will nicht dass du stirbst." Leise fügte er noch hinzu" Du bist viel zu wichtig für das Überleben der gesamten Menschheit".

Aspen schwamm zu ihren Freunden und sah Lupin fragend und vor allem verwirrt an.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, du darfst niemandem von diesem Treffen erzählen sonst bekomm ich riesen Ärger."

Aspen konnte nur nicken da sie ihrer Stimme noch nicht traute. Mit einem kurzen "Bis bald" verschwand der Mann und der Zauber wurde aufgehoben.

Das Motorboot raste an ihnen vorbei und das Geschrei ihrer Freunde wurde durch heftiges Schluchtsen der Mädchen und das Luftanhalten der Buben ersetzt. 

„Ihr könnt ruhig wieder atmen, ihr seht ja aus als wäre wer gestorben." Aspen hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und konnte sich diesen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. Das Gesicht ihrer Freunde sah viel zu komisch aus.

Sie sagt nur „Ich schwimm zurück!", drehte sich um und schwamm in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren.

Als sie aus dem Wasser kam wollte sie keine blöden Fragen beantworten und sagte daher, dass sie müde sei und sich jetzt gern ein wenig hinlegen würde. Da sie keine Antwort bekam fasste sie das als ein JA auf und verzog sich in das Hotelzimmer.

Dort legte sie sich zwar auf ihr Bett doch ans einschlafen war gar nicht zu denken. Zu viele Fragen geisterten ihr durch den Kopf. Zum Beispiel warum sie so wichtig für die Zaubererwelt war und was ihr dieser Lupin alles erzählen würde.

Irgendwann musste sie dann doch eingeschlafen sein denn als sie aufwachte war es bereits 10.45. Leise schlich sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte etwas Bequemes zum Anziehen,

was sich im Dunklen als ziemlich schwer herausstellte. Schließlich wurde sie fündig. Schnell zog sie sich an und ging langsam aus dem Zimmer.

Als sie bei der Wiese ankam war es kurz vor elf, aber Lupin schief noch nicht das zu sein. Aspen setzte sich in die Wiese und warte.

Sie wartete noch nicht lange als sich von hinten eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legt. Erschreckt drehte sie sich um und ah in Lupin's lächelndes Gesicht.

„Also ich werde dir jetzt deine Fragen beantworten!"

_____*****_____*****_____*****_____*****_____*****_____

So das war das erste Kap. Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen.

Harry und Draco sind noch nicht vorgekommen aber ich glaub im nächsten Kapitel kommen sie vor.

Bitte reviewt!

Bis bald!


	2. Fragen&Antworten

Da bin ich wieder

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews. Ich hoff das Kapitel gefällt euch auch.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir!

Viel Spaß!

**Chapter 2**

_Fragen & Antworten_

„Also ich werde dir jetzt deine Fragen beantworten!"

Aspen hatte den ganzen Nachmittag nachgedacht was sie  Remus Lupin fragen sollte aber ihr waren aber ihr waren keine sinnvollen Fragen eingefallen. Sie wollte zwar eine Menge wissen aber sie wusste nicht wie sie fragen sollte. Doch jetzt schoss ihr eine frage durch den Kopf und genau diese stellte sie jetzt auch.

„Warum bin ich so wichtig für die Zaubererwelt und die Menschheit?"

Man richtig wie es in Lupins Gehirn arbeitete. Er suchte anscheinend nach den richtigen Worten. Endlich öffnete er den Mund und begann zu sprechen.

„Nun ja ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es erklären soll…"

„Probiers einfach!"

„Kurz gesagt du kannst die Elemente beherrschen. Natürlich kannst du es jetzt noch nicht kontrollieren aber du bist unheimlich mächtig und deshalb würde ich dich gern mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Du musst nämlich lernen deine Kräfte nach Belieben einzusetzen und zu kontrollieren. Ich bin mir sicher das du das schaffst." Das Ganze hatte er gesagt ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen.

Aspen starrte Lupin ungläubig an. Sie sollte die Elemente beherrschen können? Sie konnte ja nicht einmal einen Wassertropfen umlenken geschweige den die Elemente beherrschen.

„Du musst dich irren ich soll die Element beherrschen können. Du verwechselst mich sicher mit jemand anderem!"

„Nein ich verwechsle dich nicht und ich werde es dir beweisen."   
Er zog eine kette aus seiner Umhangtasche und hielt sie vor Aspen's Gesicht.

„Das ist die Kette die die Kräfte aller fünf Elemente in sich vereint. Sie sucht sich ihren

Besitzer selbst aus das heißt wenn du ihre neue Besitzerin bist leuchtet sie auf wenn du sie in die Hand nimmst, hier nimm sie."

Aspen nahm die Kette an sich und diese begann sofort in fünf verschiedenen Farben zu leuchten.

Die Kette bestand aus einem dünnen Lederband an dem ein Anhänger mit verschiedenen Zeichen hing.

„Links oben ist das Zeichen für Feuer, das daneben ist Wind, das links unten ist Wasser und rechts davon ist Erde." Erklärte Lupin auf Aspen's fragenden Blick.

„ Und was ist mit dem Zeichen in der Mitte? Was ist das?"

„Das weiß keiner. Keiner der frühern Besitzer hat es herausgefunden es wäre ein Wunder wenn du e schaffen würdest das Geheimnis zu lösen. Du musst die Kette jetzt umhängen und nimm sie nie mehr ab. Sie schützt dich vor so gut wie allem z.B.: Flüchen."

„Du sagtest du willst mich nach Hogwarts mitnehmen. Wann?"

„Am Besten wäre es gleich morgen!" antwortete Lupin.

„Und wie soll ich das meinen Eltern erklären dass ich plötzlich wegmuss. Was wenn sie fragen wohin, und das tun sie ganz sicher, was ist dann?"

„Sag ihnen die Wahrheit, deiner Familie darfst du sagen, dass du eine Hexe bist!"

„Oh, und du glaubst die nehmen mir das ab. Die schicken mich höchstens ins Irrenhaus!" meinte Aspen sarkastisch.

„Ich kann ja mitkommen und ihnen was vorzaubern, dann glauben sie es sicher!"

„Wenn du meinst!"

„Gut nachdem das geklärt wäre, hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ja eigentlich schon. Ich meine fang ich jetzt in Hogwarts in der ersten an oder was?"

„Nein, du fängst in der fünften an, so wie alle in deinem Alter." Versicherte Lupin.

„Und ich soll da mitkommen. Ich meine die haben das ganze vier Jahre lang gelernt und ich kann nicht davon und soll mit denen mitkommen?"

„Deshalb will ich ja auch, dass du jetzt schon mitkommst, damit du jetzt noch das Wichtigste lernen kannst. Und falls das nicht klappt, hat unser persönlicher Giftmischer sicher einen Trank der dir sozusagen das Wissen das die anderen haben einflößt. Dann weißt du genau so viel wie die anderen."

„Okay, und wie soll ich mir die ganzen Sachen kaufen, so viel Geld hab ich nicht und meine Eltern zahlen mir das sicher nicht."

„Glaubst du Dumbledore lässt eine so mächtige Hexe Mittellos? Natürlich hast du ein Konto in Gringotts auf dem mehr Geld ist als du brachen wirst." Erklärte Lupin schmunzelnd.

„Und warum tut der das alles für mich?"  
"Das hab ich dir doch schon erklärt weil du wichtig für die Zaubererwelt und den Rest der Menschheit bist"

„Aber habt doch schon einen Helden. Was ist mit dem großen Harry Potter?"

„Er kann Voldemort nicht besiegen, jetzt da er auferstanden ist, das kannst nur du!"

„ ICH soll den mächtigsten Zauberer den es bisher gegeben hat bekämpfen und töten? Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein?!"

„Doch, also kommst du jetzt mit nach Hogwarts. Ich werde dich nämlich sicher nicht zwingen. Wenn du nicht willst dann bleib hier."

„Ihr braucht mich wirklich. Oder?" Sie bekam keine Antwort sondern nur ein Nicken von Lupin.

„Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, ich komme mit." Beschloss Aspen.

„ Am Besten du gehst gleich zurück und packst deine Sachen.", "Ich hab aber noch Sachen bei mir zu Hause die ich gerne mitnehmen möchte." warf  Aspen ein.

„Verstehe, das können wir dann morgen immer noch holen."

„Und was soll ich jetzt meiner Familie erzählen? Oder soll ich ihnen gar nicht erzählen. Aber dann glauben sie sicher ich bin weggelaufen oder noch schlimmer, dass ich entführt wurde und rufen die Polizei. Und wenn sie mich nicht finden glauben sie sicher ich bin tot." Erklärte Aspen aufgebracht.

„ Du hast recht, dann hol ich dich morgen um sagen wir 8 Uhr ab. Denkst du das sie um die Zeit schon munter sind?"

„Also meine Mutter sicher die ist immer schon um 6 Uhr auf."

„Na dann, schlaf noch ein wenig, pack deine Sachen und bis morgen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lupin und ließ Aspen zurück.

Sie hielt die Kette noch immer in ihren Händen und beschloss, auf Lupins Rat zu hören und sie umzuhängen. Als die Kette ihre Haut berührte verspürte sie sie ein angenehmes Kribbeln.

Aspen dachte, das es jetzt wohl das Beste wäre sich noch ein wenig hinzulegen und ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Also ging sie zurück ins Hotel, zog sich wieder um und legte sich in ihr Bett.

*************** Ein paar Stunden später ***************

Aspen wurde durch ein unsanftes Rütteln aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie sah auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Für einen kurzen Augenblick frage sie sich wo sie war und was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Doch dann fiel es ihr schlagartig wieder ein. Sie fuhr in die Höhe und ihre erste Frage war: „Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist 8.15. Aspen da steht ein seltsamer Mann vor der Tür und er meint er holt dich ab um dich nach Hogwarts zu bringen." Man hörte deutlich den Unglauben in ihrer Stimme.

„Oh nein Lupin, und ich hab meine Sachen noch nicht zusammengepackt. Mama das ist Remus Lupin, ein Zauberer und er ist hier um mich ,wie du schon sagtest, nach Hogwatrs zu bringen."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Es gibt kein Hogwarts. Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du nicht so viel lesen sollst?"

„Sie ha recht gnädige Frau." Lupin hatte alles mit angehört und stand nun in der Tür und wartete auf Aspen die gerade ihren Koffer zuschlug.

„Na wenn sie ein Zauberer sind dann zaubern sie was. Verwandeln sie den Kopfpolster in eine Kanne Kaffee."

Es schien als hätte Lupin nur auf diese Aufforderung gewartet. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte irgendwelche Worte und schon war das Kissen eine Kanne Kaffee.

Man hörte nur ein ungläubiges Keuchen von Aspen's Mutter.

„Ist der Beweis genug Madame?" fragte Lupin freundlich.

„Ja Sir. Also gehst du jetzt Aspen?" Ein Nicken der Tochter" dann pass aber gut auf dich auf und meld dich so bald wie möglich."

„Bye Mum, schöne Grüße an alle und schönen Urlaub!"

Elizabeth Lee war noch nie in ihrem Leben so sprachlos gewesen und würde es wohl auch nie mehr sein. Wie konnte ihre Tochter das bloß so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, sie würde sie den Rest des Jahres nicht mehr sehen.

Sie bemerkte nicht einmal mehr wie sie von ihrer Tochter zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst wurde.

*************** Draußen *************** 

„ Ich dachte schon wir kommen da nie mehr weg. Na ja, ist ja jetzt egal jetzt schauen wir erst mal bei dir zu Hause vorbei und holen deine restlichen Sachen."

***************###############**************

Eine Stund später kamen sie dann endlich in Hogwarts an. Dort wurden sie anscheinend schon erwartet, denn im Eingang standen ein, wie immer, lächelnder Dumbledore, ein grimmig dreinschauender Snape, eine lächelnde McGonegal und ein gelangweilt aussehender Filch, überraschenderweise ohne Katze.

Es bestand eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu den Schauspielern im Film.

Durch die freundliche Stimme Dumbledore's wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Wir sind froh, dass du gut angekommen bist, und hoffen du hast noch genug Energie für einen kleinen Einkaufbummel in der Winkelgasse."

„Für einen Einkaufsbummel hab ich immer genug Zeit."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Prof. Snape wird dich begleiten. Also viel Spaß!"

Es war nicht zu sagen wer geschockter aussah: Aspen oder Snape.

Dumbledore und die anderen verschwanden mit Aspen's Gepäck im Schloss und ließen die beiden allein zurück.

Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen. 

Bis zum Nächsten Mal.

- Nevathiel

P.S.: Nicht auf reviewen vergessen.      


	3. Einkauf & Ankunft

So da bin ich wieder. Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer.

Ich hoff dieser Teil gefällt euch auch! 

Viel Spaß!!

Chapter 3

Einkauf & Ankunft

Wie kam Dumbledore nur auf die schwachsinnige Idee sie mit Snape einkaufen zu schicken. Sie hatte immer schon gewusst, dass mit diesem senilen Greis irgendwas nicht stimmte aber jetzt war es klar, er hatte eindeutig nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Sie würde diesen Einkaufsbummel nicht überleben.

„Gehen wir jetzt endlich?" riss sie Snapes gelangweilte Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Er schien genau so begeistert von dieser Idee zu sein wie sie selbst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich kein bisschen geändert, er sah immer noch sehr gelangweilt aus.

Aspen nickte nur und schon ging Snape Richtung Schloss.

„Eine Frage Professor, warum gehen wir zum Schloss wenn wir in die Winkelgasse wollen?" „Nun ja ich glaube kaum, dass Sie, Miss Lee, apparieren kommen, also müssen wir wohl oder übel per Flohpulver reisen."

Aspen hätte sich am Liebsten geistig geohrfeigt, wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein. Snape mochte sie wahrscheinlich so und so nicht besonders und jetzt dachte er sicher such noch, das sie dumm sei.

Schweigend ging sie hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Mann her. Bein erstbesten Kamin blieben sie stehen, Aspen nahm eine hand voll Flohpulver und stieg in den Kamin. „Wissen Sie überhaupt was sie hier tun?" fragte Snape sichtlich überrascht. Aspen nickte nur kurz als Antwort und sagte dann laut und deutlich „Winkelgasse" während sie das Flohpulver ins Feuer warf.

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen wurde sie durch die Luft geschleudert und verlor jeglichen Orientierungssinn. Sie schloss die Augen da sie sich fast übergab, als sie sie wieder öffnete stand sie auf einer mit Katzenkopfpflaster gepflasterten Straße auf der ein paar Menschen gingen.

Als sie sich gerade ein wenig umsehen wollte wurde sie von Professor Snape zurückgerufen.

„Sie wollen och nicht etwa alleine los, oder Ms. Lee? Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt oder Sie sich verlaufen. Wer weiß was alles Schreckliches passieren könnte. Ich schlage vor wir gehen erst einmal einen Zauberstab kaufen, dann lassen wir Sie einkleiden, danach besorgen wir ihre Schulsachen und zum Schluss können sie sich von mir aus ein wenig umsehen", meinte Snape.

„Ich will ihnen ja nicht dazwischenreden aber zuerst brauche ich noch Geld damit ich das alles überhaupt bezahlen kann."

„Das, Miss Lee ist überhaupt nicht nötig, da ich vom Schulleiter genug Geld bekommen habe um sie für mindestens fünf weitere Jahre auszurüsten. Also können wir jetzt los." Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage und deshalb folgte sie ihn stillschweigend.

Sie gingen ca. fünf Minuten bis sie bei **_Ollivanders__ ankamen. Das Erste das Aspen auffiel als sie das Geschäft betraten war, dass es darin aussah wie in einem Schuhgeschäft. Riesige Regale waren voll gestopft mit großen Schateln._**

„Grüß Gott Prof.Snape. Schön sie wieder zu sehen. Wen haben sie denn da mitgebracht?" fragte der alte Mann der hinter der Theke stand freundlich.

„Ganz meinerseits Mr. Ollivander, das ist übrigens Aspen Lee sie kommt neu nach Hogwarts und braucht daher einen Zauberstab", sagte Snape mit einem künstlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ah, Miss Lee, sehr erfreut!" Mr. Ollivander schüttelte ihr die Hand während er sie abmaß.

Ollivander verschwand kurz und kam mit einem riesigen Stapel Zauberstabkartons wieder.

„Buchenholz und Einhornhaar, elf Zoll biegsam. Schwingen sie ihn einfach durch die Luft."

Aspen hatte den Stab gerade einmal geschwungen als er ihr auch schon wieder aus der hand gerissen und ihr eine anderer in die hand gedrückt wurde.

Diesmal Elfenbein mit Drachenherzfaser, neun Zoll geschmeidig. Aber auch bei diesem war dasselbe Ergebnis wie bei dem vorher.

Genau so erging es noch ca. zwanzig Mal. Seltsamer weise schienen weder Snape noch Ollivander die Nerven zu verlieren.

Schließlich kam Ollivander mit einer silbernen Schachtel und öffnete sie.

„Mahagoniholz mit Drachenherzfaser, Phönixfeder, Einhornhaar und als besondere Draufgabe Phönixtränen, neun Zoll, sehr geeignet für Heilungen und der stärkste Stab den ich hab. Probieren sie ihn mal."

Aspen nahm den Stab in die Hand und sofort breitete sich Wärme von dieser Stelle aus aus. Sie hob den Stab und wurde von goldenen und silbernen Funken umgeben. Alle drei atmeten erleichtert auf.

Aspen bezahlte den Stab und ging dann mit Snape Richtung **_Madam Malkins_.**

Als sie das Geschäft betraten wuselte gleich eine Frau auf sie zu und zog Aspen nach hinten zu probieren. Snape rief ihr noch nach, dass er inzwischen ihre Schulsachen kaufen gehe und war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Hogwarts stimmt's" frage die Frau freundlich. Aspen nicke nur und schon zog ihr die Frau einen Umhang über den Kopf. Si machte sich daran den Stoff in der richtigen Länge abzustecken.

Als sie damit fertig war schwenkte sie kurz ihren Zauberstab und der Umhang war genau so land wie Aspen ihn brauchte.

Die Frau packte den Umhang ein und nahm Aspen mit zur Kasse.

Gerade als Aspen sagen wollte, dass sie kein Geld hatte, stand Snape hinter ihr und zahlte alles. Der hatte anscheinend schon alles eingekauft auch wenn Aspen nirgends Taschen oder ähnliches sehen konnte. 

„Verkleinerungszauber", erklärte Snape knapp auf Aspens fragenden Blick hin.

„So jetzt haben wir alles, wir können gehen, oder brauchen Sie noch etwas Miss Lee?" fragte Snape. Aspen schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie war zu müde zum Sprechen und wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen gingen sie sofort in die große Halle. Dort saßen schon alle Lehrer beim Tisch und warteten. Snape ging sofort auf den Lehrertisch zu, doch Aspen blieb verlassen in der Halle stehen. Sie konnte sich ja schließlich nicht einfach zu den Lehrern setzten.

Dumbledore erkannte das und meinte sie solle sich doch neben ihn an den Lehrertisch setzten. Also ging Aspen zum Tisch und nahm zwischen McGonegal und Dumbledore platz.

Nach dem Essen brachte sie Lupin zu ihrer derweiligen Wohnung. Sie stand gerade in einem großen runden Raum der sich als Wohnzimmer entpuppte. Von diesem gingen vier Türen weg. Die erste rechts war allem Anschein nach ein  und daran Arbeitszimmer, daneben befand sich ein wunderbar eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer, neben diesem war ein großes Bad und daran schloss eine Küche. Es war eine schöne große Wohnung, doch am Besten gefiel ihr der Kamin vor welchem eine große grüne Ledercouch war. Genau dort ließ sie sich nieder und schlief auch dort ein.

***************Morgen***************

 Als sie wieder aufwachte war es schon hell draußen und irgendetwas klopfte in ihrem Kopf. Langsam wurde sie munter und merkte, dass das Klopfen nicht in ihrem Kopf sonder am Eingang ihrer Wohnung war.

Sie stand auf und öffnete das Portrait. Vor ihr stand ein lächelnder Dumbledore der ihr eine Phiole mit einer unappetitlichen giftgrünen Flüssigkeit hinhielt.

„Trink das dann weißt du alles was die anderen Fünftklässler auch schon wissen. Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage bis die anderen kommen und in der kurzen Zeit kannst du unmöglich alles nachlernen!" 

Aspen nahm die Phiole an sich und lehre den Trank in einem Zug hinunter. Danach gingen sie zum Frühstück.

Die restlichen Tage bis zur Ankunft der anderen Schüler verbrachte Aspen damit das Schloss zu erkunden oder verschiedenen Lehrern bei Vorbereitungen zu helfen.

Den Vormittag des Ankunft Tages verbracht Aspen in der Bibliothek und las ein Buch über magische Geschöpfe.

Als sie am frühen Nachmittag in ihre Wohnung kam wurde sie bereits von Prof. Dumbledore erwartet. Dieser saß auf dem grünen Sofa und lächelte sie an. Als sie näher hinging sah sie, dass ein Phönix auf ihrer Couch saß.

„Das ist ein Willkommensgeschenk von uns allen. In deinem Schlafzimmer ist noch etwas für dich." Damit stand er auf und verschwand.

Aspen ging zum Schlafzimmer, öffnete die Tür und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus. In ihrem Zimmer lag ein kleiner Drache, der ihr ca. bis zu den Knien ging. Von Aussehen her war er noch ein Baby.

Sie verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit ihren neuen Tieren in der Wohnung. Sie hatte sich auch schon Namen ausgedacht. Den Phönix nannte sie Feanor und den Drachen Smaug.

Am Abend begab sie sich in die große Halle und wartete auf die Ankunft der anderen Schüler.

~*~*~*~Draco~*~*~*~

Und wieder waren die Ferien vorbei. Draco setzte sich an den Slytherin Tisch zwischen Crabbe und Goyle seinen hirnlosen Leibwächtern.

Die Türen der Halle gingen auf und die Erstklässler kamen herein. Sie sahen ängstlich und verschreckt aus.

 Als die Erstklässler verteilt waren, sie hatten zwölf neue Slytherins, stand Dumbledore auf und sagte: "Wir haben noch eine neue Schülerin die allerdings in der Fünften Klasse anfangen wird."

Damit erhob sich ein hübsches Mädchen vom Lehrertisch. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und war ca. ein halber Kopf kleiner als Draco.

Sie schritt nach vorne ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und setzte den sprechenden Hut auf. Jede ihrer Bewegungen wurde von der gesamten Schülerschaft verfolgt. Alle waren gespannt in welches Haus sie kommen würde.

TBC

So wieder ein Teil fertig!

Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt brav Reviews.

Bis bald!

_-Nevathiel_


	4. Der sprechende Hut

Da bin ich wieder!

Viel Spaß!

Chapter 4

~*~Der sprechende Hut~*~

Jetzt würde sie also sortiert werden. Aspen war schon unheimlich aufgeregt in welches Haus sie kommen würde. 

Als sie den Hut aufsetzte konnte sie schon dessen rauchige Stimme hören: "Du bist also die Auserwählte, es freut mich dich kenne zu lernen. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich nicht wissen aber die Auserwählten dürfen sich das Haus aussuchen."

 „Ich darf mir ein Haus aussuchen, aber warum?" 

„Sag mal Mädchen hörst du mir nicht zu, ich sagte du darfst es dir aussuchen weil du die Auserwählte bist!"

„Moment mal vor nicht all zu langer Zeit hab ich mir noch alles total schwer erarbeiten müssen und plötzlich wird mir alles hinten rein geschoben nur weil ich angeblich die Elemente beherrschen kann. Wenn ich angeblich so wichtig bin warum habt ihr mich dann noch nicht schon früher zu euch geholt?"

„Ich bin der Falsche um dir diese Fragen zu beantworten. Mit der Zeit wirst wirst du die Antworten sicher noch erfahren. Und jetzt beeil dich endlich mit deiner Entscheidung ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Tut mir aufrichtig leid dich belästigt zu haben" meinte Aspen sarkastisch  „ in welches Haus würdest du mich geben?"

„Nun ja , sicher nicht nach Huffelpuff, da du zu geschickt dafür bist, Ravenklaw auch nicht, weil ich nicht glaube, dass du so gerne und so viel lernst. Nun ja Gryffindore hat ja schon eine Berühmtheit. Slytherin wäre nicht schlecht was sagst du?"

„Slytherin sagst du, ja das klingt nicht schlecht. Okay!"

Gut dann kommst du nach SLYTHERIN!!"

Die letzten Worte sprach er so laut, dass ich die ganze Halle hören konnte. Die Slytherins klatschten und die anderen Häuser sahen sie erschrocken an. Mit sicheren Schritten ging sie zu ihrem Haustisch und wollte sich gerade setzten als sie eine Stimme hinter sich wahrnahm. Als sie sich umdrehte stand ein blondhaariger Junge vor ihr und reichte Aspen seine Hand.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Willkommen in Slytherin, setzt dich doch zu uns, du bist doch auch eine Fünftklässlerin. Oder willst du dich zu den Erstklässlern setzten?"

Draco drehte sich um und ging, gefolgt von Aspen, zurück zu seinem Platzt. Für Aspen wurde ein Platz neben Draco freigemacht. Aspen fiel auf, dass Draco noch hübscher als im Film war.

„Also wie heißt du?", begann Draco.

„Aspen Lee."

„Also Aspen, erzähl mal was über dich. Zum Beispiel von wo kommst du? Warum bist du erst jetzt hier?"

„ Nun ja, bis vor kurzem hab ich nicht gewusst, dass ich eine Hexe bin!" Und so erzählte Aspen alles was sie wusste nur das mit den Elementen ließ sie aus. Als sie geendet hatte sprach ein Mädchen das ihr gegenübersaß: „ Das heißt also du bist ein Schlammblut!?!"

Jetzt waren die Blicke des gesamten Tisches auf Aspen gerichtet.

„Ähm, nun ja…!" begann Aspen doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Stört euch das etwa, immerhin ist der dunkle Lord ja auch ein Halbblüter." Schaltete sich Draco ein.

Überrascht sah sie ihn  an. Eigentlich wurde Draco Malfoy ja immer als das Ekel vom Dienst beschrieben aber er konnte anscheinend auch nett sein.

Nach dem Fest gingen alle Häuser in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Der Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum war überwältigend. Nicht nur das er riesig war, er war auch noch luxuriös eingerichtet. Aspen sah sich um und bemerkte das die Fenster wohl verzaubert sein mussten da man von ihnen den Sternenhimmel sehen konnte obwohl der Raum eigentlich unter der Erde lag. Sie wurde von einer kreischenden Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„ Es ist ein Bett zu wenig im Mädchenschlafsaal „, schrie das blonde Mädchen von vorhin hysterisch.

„Und was ist daran so schlimm Pansy?", fragt Draco gelangweilt.

„Auch im Jungenschlafsaal fehlt ein Bett!", verkündete Goyle. Aufgeregtes Tuscheln machte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum breit. Es wurde jedoch von eisigen „Lee! Malfoy!" unterbrochen.

Erschrocken drehten sich die Beiden um und sahen Prof. Snape im Eingang stehen.

„Guten Abend Professor!" antworteten die Beiden gehorsam und Snape nickte ihnen nur zu.

„Folgen sie mir bitte!" Damit dreht er sich um und ging. Aspen und Draco warfen sich fragende Blicke zu folgten dann aber ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Sie gingen, oder besser gesagt liefen eine Zeit durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und blieben dann vor der Steinstatue stehen die zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Snape murmelte das Passwort „Schokofrosch" und der Durchgang erschien.  Sie gingen durch diesen und betraten das Büro des Schuldirektors. Der hatte anscheinend schon erwartet und grüßte sie lächelnd. Gerade als die beiden Dumbledore grüßten öffnete sich die Türe ein weiteres Mal und Prof. McGonegall kam mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen in den Raum.

Der Junge hatte schwarze verwuschelte Haare und leuchten grüne Augen, doch das Auffallendste war sicher die blitzförmige Narbe die er auf der Stirn hatte. Daraus ließ sich schließen, dass dieser Junge Harry Potter war.

Aspen fragte sich was Dumbledore von ihnen wollen könnte. Noch während dieses Gedankenzuges begann Dumbledore zu sprechen und sprach Aspens Gedanken aus.

„Ihr fragt euch sicher was ich von euch drei will." Er bekam von allen ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Nun ja ich will, dass ihr zu dritt in eine Wohnung, genauso genommen in Aspens alte Wohnung, zieht damit sich Gryffindores und Slytherins besser verstehen."

„Gut das klärt warum die beiden zusammenziehen sollen aber warum soll ich auch umziehen?" mischte sich nun Aspen ein.

„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage Aspen. Ich will das du sozusagen Verletzungen verhinderst."

„ Also kurz gesagt ich soll Babysitter spielen. Aber warum ich? Ich bin doch auch eine Slytherin. Wie können sie sicher sein, dass ich nicht zu Draco helfe?"

„Weil ich genau weiß, dass du genau so gut nach Ravenklaw, Huffelpuff oder Gryffindore hättest kommen können. Du hast dich aber für Slytherin entschieden.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Gut, da ich kein Einwände mehr höre nehme ich an, wir sind fertig. Aspen, du zeigst den beiden jungen Herren bitte den Weg zur Wohnung!"

Da bin ich wieder!    

Ich hoff es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt brav!

Ich will mich bei folgenden Leuten für ihre Reviews bedanken:

chiisu;  RedSmily; manu; kathi; akikoeiri (Ouji-chan);Amunet; Nijin; aloha 999; Fellfie

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Bis bald!  

-Nevathiel


	5. Wohnung

Chapter 6

Hier bin ich wieder. Ich hoff ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Danke an alle Reviewers.

Also viel Spaß!!!!!

Während sie zu ihrer Wohnung gingen sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Das war wahrscheinlich Normalzustand bei Harry und Draco aber Aspen ging es ziemlich auf die Nerven doch sie war froh, dass die beiden wenigstens nicht stritten.

Als sie bei dem Portrait ankamen grüßte Merlin die drei und schwang nachdem Aspen das Passwort (Veritas) gesagt hatte zur Seite. Als sie die Wohnung betraten bemerkte Aspen sofort, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Außer dem grünen Sofa standen jetzt auch noch zwei grüne, lederne, wuchtige, gemütlich aussehende Sofasesseln.

Aspen drehte sich um und sah die beiden Jungen an. Harry schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben und auch Draco gelang es nicht ganz seine Begeisterung  zu verbergen.

„Kommt mit ich zeig euch alles!" forderte Aspen die Beiden auf.

Schweigend folgten ihr die Jungen. Aspen merkte, dass sich so einiges verändert hatte. So waren im Arbeitszimmer zum Beispiel drei Schreibtische statt einem und mehrere gemütliche Sesseln in der kleinen Bibliothek. Auch das Bad war anders, da es jetzt drei Duschen gab, von denen jeden angeschirmt war, außerdem befanden sich drei Gewandkästen im Bad.

Im Schlafzimmer standen jetzt drei Betten und die Kästen waren auch verschwunden. Als das Zimmer betrat wurde sie fast von Smaug umgeschmissen und auch Feanor begrüßte sie fröhlich.

Als der kleine Drache auf Draco und Harry zusteuerte hörte man deutlich wie sie die Luft ein sogen und ein Stück zurückwichen.

„Das sind Smaug und Feanor. Sie tun euch nichts und sind auch nicht wirklich gefährlich, also braucht ihr keine Angst zu haben." Erklärte Aspen den beiden verängstigt wirkenden Jungen.

„Ihr könnt euch noch ein wenig umsehen wenn ihr wollt. Ich glaube eure Sachen sind schon hergebracht worden." Mit diesen Worten ging Aspen an den Beiden vorbei holte sich ein Buch und setzte sich auf das grüne Sofa vor dem Kamin. Smaug und Feanor folgten ihr. Der Drache legte sich zu ihren Füßen und der Phönix ließ sich auf de Kaminsims nieder und schloss die Augen.

Die zwei Jungen gingen auch zum Kamin und ließen sich in den grünen Sesseln nieder. Eine Weile herrscht angespannte Stille, doch dann wurde diese von Draco unterbrochen.

„Das ist alles diene Schuld Potter, wenn mein Vater …" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Aspen schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich finde wir brachen Hausregeln. Die erste ist, wir nennen uns beim Vornamen, zumindest in der Wohnung, außerhalb könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt.

Zweitens: Hier wird nicht duelliert. Und wenn ihr euch unbedingt streiten müsst dann geht in ein anderes Zimmer ich will hier lesen."

„Warum sollten wir auf dich hören, du bist gerade mal das erste Jahr hier, du hast hier gar nichts zu melden, du Schlammblut!" sagte Draco.

„Weil das Leben hier leichter wird, wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen wollen." Schrie Aspen und war sichtlich wütend.

Draco wollte etwas erwidern doch es schoss ein dünner Feuerstrahl auf ihn zu.

Schon fast automatisch stellte sich Aspen vor ihn und der Strahl traf sie mitten in den Magen doch es tat ihr nicht weh und es war auch nicht heiß, es fühlte sich angenehm warm an.

Die beiden Jungen sahen das Schauspiel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das Feuer hatte Aspen nun vollständig umgeben, doch es schien sie nicht zu verbrennen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sagte kein Wort. Plötzlich wurde das Feuer von einem Punkt unterhalb ihres Schüsselbeins aufgesaugt. Als das Feuer vollständig aufgesaugt war brach Aspen ohnmächtig zusammen.

Die beiden Jungs sahen das Mädchen noch einige Augenblicke an bis sie aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachten, sie ins Schlafzimmer trugen und in ihr Bett legten.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Aspen von einem lauten Schluchzen geweckt. Sie fragte sich wo sie war, da sie sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie sich zwischen Draco und das Feuer gestellt hatte, und dann hatte sie eine unglaubliche Wärme durchflutet.

Sie wurde durch ein lautes Schluchzen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  

Das Mädchen setzte sich auf und versuchte heraus zu bekommen von wo die Geräusche kamen. Als sie sicher war, dass die Laute von rechts kamen stand sie auf und ging in die besagte Richtung.

Da es extrem dunkel war beschloss sie für etwas Licht zu sorgen. Aspen nahm ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte „Lumos". Sofort erschien ein gedämpftes Licht. Sie ging zu dem Bett und zog den Vorhang zur Seite. Ein verheulter Harry Potter sah sie geschockt an. Das Mädchen beschloss sich dadurch nicht beirren zu lassen, setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog den Jungen in ihre Arme.

Harry war Anfangs sehr überrascht und verspannte sich merklich. Doch als Aspen ihm tröstend über den Rücken strich  entspannte er sich und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Es war ein befreiendes Weinen und er hatte sich schon bald einigermaßen beruhigt.

„Was ist vorhin passiert?" fragte der eben noch weinende Junge.

„Was war denn vorhin?" fragte Aspen verwirrt.

„Das Feuer. Es dich umgeben und dann ist es von einem Punkt unterhalb deines Schlüsselbeins aufgesaugt worden."

„Von diesem Punkt?" fragte Aspen und zeigte auf den Punkt wo sie ihre Kette spürte. Sie bekam nur ein zustimmendes Nicken von Harry. Aspen seufzte.

„Harry, ich werde dir jetzt etwas zeigen, aber du darfst es niemandem erzählen." 

Aspen zog die Kette heraus, und bemerkte, dass das Feuerzeichen leuchtete.

„Das ist die Kette die die Elemente beherrschen kann, und weil sie mich ausgewählt hat kann ich angeblich die Elemente kontrollieren. Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben, aber nach dem was heute passier ist muss ich das wohl. Du darfst das wirklich niemandem sagen, nicht mal Draco weiß davon."

Harry blickte sie nur ungläubig an, nickte dann aber.

„Warum bist du eigentlich erst jetzt gekommen?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau. Aber ich glaube, weil Voldemort jetzt endgültig auferstanden ist."

„Heißt das du bist eine Muggelgeborene, und du bist trotzdem nach Slytherin gekommen. Ich dachte immer nur Reinblüter und solche die sich Voldemort anschließen wollen sind in Slytherin. Aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe bist du ein genau so großer Feind von ihm wie Dumbledore, wenn nicht sogar noch mächtiger, schließlich kannst du die Elemente beherrschen."

Harry war sichtlich verwundert, denn das schmiss seine ganze Theorie, dass Slytherins die Schlimmsten von allen waren, über den Haufen.

„Ja ich bin eine Muggelgeborene, aber es stimmt nicht, dass sich alle in Slytherin Voldemort anschließen **wollen** die meisten müssen, das hat mir Draco erzählt. Er will sich dem dunklen Lord nämlich auch nicht anschließen, aber der würde seine Eltern töten, wenn er es nicht täte.

Kannst du vielleicht versuchen, dich mit Draco zu vertragen, er ist eigentlich ganz nett, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht."

„Ich werd's versuchen. Aber das ist nicht so leicht, weil er ja auch nicht wirklich nett zu mir ist. Vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas schlafen." meinte Harry.

„Du hast recht, nur gut, dass morgen Samstag ist."

Also ging Aspen wieder in ihr Bett und schlief kurz darauf wieder ein.

Bis bald!

Und nicht vergessen reviewen.

Bis bald!!

Nevathiel


	6. Entschuldigung

Dragonheart & Pheonixtears  
  
Da mir im Moment nicht einfällt was ich schreiben soll bitte ich euch mir Reviews zu schreib und mir zu sagen wie ihr gerne hättet das es weitergeht!  
  
Ich habe noch eine Bitte! Ich suche einen Beta- Reader wenn ihr interessiert seid schreibt mir unter fortuna_@hotmail.com  
  
Danke im Vorraus und es tut mir leid das ihr warten müsst!  
  
-Nevathiel 


End file.
